hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03
"The Tarnished Mound" is the 3rd episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name, and the 7th episode of the fourth season "Fourth Twilight." Plot At a high school baseball game, many girls gather around the fence to catch a glimpse of the famous pitcher Mamoru Hanagasa. Two other players, Daisuke Iwashita and Shinichi Muroi, watch with jealousy, but they brush that away. A while later, both Daisuke and Shinichi are confronted by Mamoru in a wooded area. Mamoru hits Shinichi in the chest with a bat, he insults them for "playing around" on the field, and he advises Daisuke to take Shinichi home. On the way to Shinichi's house, the young man begins to feel weak, and Daisuke advises to talk about the incident to the coach, but Shinichi does not want to. It is revealed that Shinichi dreams of playing in a big tournament, even if he wasn't that good. Three days later, Daisuke is shocked to learn that Shinichi has died, possibly from internal bleeding, and the entire school pays tribute to the fallen player. Afterward, Daisuke angrily states that Mamoru is the one at fault for hurting Shinichi, but Mamoru asks if Daisuke has evidence, and he laughs it off. Then, a group of girls talks about "Hell Correspondence" and Daisuke overhears them. That evening, Shinichi's funeral is held, and Daisuke is confronted by his coach, who has brought inspectors to talk to him about Shinichi's death. The inspectors explain that Shinichi died from internal injuries. Some of the other players overhear this and angrily ask Daisuke if he killed Shinichi. Then, Shinichi's mother yells at Daisuke and tells him of Shinichi's suffering through her tears. Daisuke sees Mamoru and tries to charge at him, but Daisuke's dad arrives. Daisuke tries to explain what happened, but his dad angrily slaps him across the face, and his mother begs for forgiveness from Shinichi's parents, but they refuse. Everyone starts to blame Daisuke for what had happened, and he runs away. Later that night, Daisuke uses one of the school's computers to enter Hell Correspondence and summons Mamoru's name. Ai gets the message and meets with Daisuke, delivering the black straw doll with the red string. Ai also warns of Daisuke's fate after death; he will spend an eternity going through pain and suffering. Daisuke sees himself in a field of needles and being impaled by some, but he knocks the vision out. Now, it is time for him to decide. The next day, the baseball team is practicing, even though they are out of the tournament. Mamoru is comforted by a group of girls, who were hoping that he would enter in the competition. Mamoru spots Ai and asks if she wants to come over, but she disappears. Mamoru gets a text message from Daisuke to meet him in the woods. Daisuke urges Mamoru to confess what he has done, but Mamoru refuses, stating that Shinichi was "weak." He also admits that he is grateful that the team is out of the tournament because they only need Mamoru's good arm. Daisuke states that Shinichi was suffering, but Mamoru doesn't feel sorry and leaves. Unable to hold in the emotions, Daisuke pulls the red string from the black doll, and his revenge is granted. At Ai's home, the Hell Girl puts on her floral kimono and journeys to the mortal world. At a late-night practice, Mamoru throws several pitches, and some coaches think of putting him at first pitch and offer a contract to him. Mamoru gladly accepts, and the coaches leave. Mamoru returns to the field, and then the lights turn back on, and a crowd yells out, "Hanagasa!" Mamoru listens with glee, but then the crowd shouts out, "Murderer!" The scene changes to a dark and gloomy baseball field, where Wanyudo is the umpire, Hone is a cheerleader, and Ren is the catcher. Daisuke is there, too, and he hits a home run. Mamoru tries to stop Daisuke with a bat, but his arm turns to stone, and it shatters, and Mamoru cries out in agony. Hone, Ren, and Wanyudo ask if Mamoru will confess about his faults, but he refuses, stating that he only cares of himself making it as a pro at baseball. Then, Ai arrives and delivers her speech, "Perhaps, it is time to die." Mamoru awakes in Ai's boat, and then, baseballs with Shinichi's face on them appear from the water. Shinichi says to Mamoru that it was his dream to play ball, even if he was not like Mamoru, and he is ferried away to Hell. Later the next day, word gets out that Mamoru was the one who killed Shinichi, and some students start to feel bad about trusting Mamoru in the first place. Daisuke is seen with his dad, driving to Daisuke's aunt's home, so that he could recover from the ordeal. His dad says his son can call if anything comes up and to visit once in a while. Daisuke accepts once he settles down, and he looks at the black fire tattoo symbol on his chest in the reflection of the car window. Daisuke's candle is lit, and Hell waits for his time to come. Gallery S1 EP 03 Daisuke and Shinichi.png|Daisuke Iwashita and Shinichi Muroi S1 EP 03 Mamoru.png|Mamoru Hanagasa S1 EP 03 Parents 1.png|Shinichi's Parents S1 EP 03 Parents 2.png|Daisuke's Parents Category:Episodes Category:Season 1